<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photobooth by Tiggerbang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430073">Photobooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang'>Tiggerbang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Some Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A photobooth that grants wishes, two vastly different individuals. </p><p>How did they end up with each other’s photos anyway?</p><p>“Rules are meant to be broken”</p><p>"If there’s no law and order, the whole world will be in chaos!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Jimin (BTS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photobooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came about after I saw Jimin's photos at the photo booth that he posted and Self Portrait teaser! They're both such sweet angels, its cute to see them interact. The jimin here is Kitty Gang Jimin (with pink hair) while Junmyeon here would be the one in Self Portrait !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin scoffs as he walks past the photo booth. It’s the famous one that everyone has been talking about. Apparently, anyone who uses it has their wish come true. Jimin doesn’t believe that the photo booth can grant wishes but goes in anyway, placing a leg just below the camera. He digs around in the pocket of his black leather pants for some change and finds enough to take the photo, pressing the button and using the camera as a mirror instead. He disregards the continuous clicking of the camera, styling, and pushing up his hair.</p><p>An idea formed in his mind and Jimin’s ideas always don’t end up well, but no one is there to stop him so who cares? He takes off his shirt, faking surprise before throwing the shirt right at the camera, wearing it back when it is quiet again. He was going to wait for the photo when he received a text message “Come here now or we will leave nothing for you!” he waits for a few minutes more but no photo comes out, and he curses, kicking the photo booth.</p><p>“Who even believes in shit like this?” he mutters as he reminds himself to tell his friends about this scam machine, heading towards the pizza parlor across the street.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Junmyeon pushes his glasses up as he looks at the Photobooth, looking this way and that before pushing the curtain aside and stepping in carefully. “No harm trying…” he murmurs to himself as he looks at the camera, inserting a note and sitting upright in the chair. The camera flashes and he smiles awkwardly, tilting his head and deciding to take off his glasses. A few clicks later he manages to relax, making a cautious peace sign as he grins. “Well this is it…” he says, not even looking as he grabs the photo and stuffs it into his pocket, answering his father’s call immediately. “Yes father, I'm on my way.”</p><p>“Yo Jimin! What took you so long?” Namjoon calls out to him as he walks in and plops down next to Taehyung, who slings his arm around him as they exchange high fives.</p><p>“I was trying to style my hair. That photo booth is a scam,” he says in between bites of his pizza, gathering the interest of his friends with the topic.</p><p>“Photobooth? The one who grants wishes?” Taehyung and Jungkook ask at the same time, leaning closer curiously.</p><p>“Yeah right. It ate my money and I didn’t even get my photo.” Jimin rolls his eyes, reaching for another slice of pizza. “No photo? That’s weird.” Hoseok says, tilting his head and shaking it “My sister tried it before and said it worked.” Jimin hums in reply</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Jimin’s wish was so shitty that it didn't want to grant it.” Jungkook teases him playfully, dodging the napkin he throws at him. “I wasn’t even wishing for anything, I told you, I used it as a mirror.” Jimin sighs and hits his fist. “I should have left a message for the next person.” Everyone has finished eating by now, and they all bore mischievous smiles at his words.</p><p>“You can do it now, what’s stopping you?” Jin says, leading them to the photo booth. They squeeze themselves into it, laughing when Jimin uses the chair to prop himself up along with Yoongi.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at us,” Yoongi says, smiling fondly as he takes in their loud laughter. Taehyung takes out a lipstick from his bomber jacket before offering it to Jimin, who jumps down from the chair. “Loser gets lipstick on for the photo!” Jungkook cheers and Hoseok joins in, all of them chanting “Rock, paper scissors!”</p><p> </p><p>Cheers erupted when Taehyung is announced as the loser, and Jungkook is holding Taehyung steady as he complains, while Hoseok tries to put the lipstick on him. He kept squirming since Jungkook took the opportunity to tickle him, and his lips and chin ended up with lipstick as a result. “Looking great, Tae!” Jimin giggles while Taehyung grabs the lipstick and tries to draw on his lips too. All of them insert some change in and get ready for the photos, making silly faces and laughing. They then took turns to leave drawings or messages on the black screen with the lipstick, telling Jimin to go out and check the photos.</p><p>Jimin walks out to check, surprised to find that a photo is already there. He notices the writing at the back of it and frowns, hiding it in his pocket as the others push him away and stand around to wait with him. “What’s taking it so long anyway?” Namjoon says just as the paper slips out. They have taken 7 sets of photos, one for each of them.</p><p>“There’s writing at the back,” Yoongi says when he turns it, showing it all to them. “Whose wish is that? It’s cheesy~” Hoseok says with a laugh, and everyone starts to read the wishes written on theirs, turning to each other.</p><p>“I hope we can stay like this forever.” all seven voices read out the same thought, smiling at each other before nudging the nearest person to them. “So we’re all cheesy. This time the photo booth is working.” Namjoon smiles at Jimin who shrugs.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Junmyeon trails after his father, bowing back politely when the staff bows and greets his father who merely nods in acknowledgment.</p><p>“Father, you agreed not to introduce me to everyone!” Junmyeon whispers to his father who covers his mouth and replies just as softly “I’m not, I’m introducing you as a new staff with the others.” he gestures to the side and he moves there, where some of Junmyeon’s schoolmates are waiting, making the man relax as they mouth encouragement at him.</p><p>“These are the new interns. It’s the first time we offered an internship to the neighborhood university so I’m glad we had so many applicants. Congratulations and welcome to the company.” everyone claps at the announcement, getting back into their work and Mr. Kim leaves the intern to the manager</p><p> </p><p>“I will give you a tour of the company now. Please follow me.” The tour went on for an hour or so, and Junmyeon had to suppress his yawn. <em>It’s getting draggy, when can he sit at his own desk and do some work?</em> Finally, it's time for lunch, and Junmyeon goes to the cafeteria with his friends, sitting down with his food and eating. “Are you that hungry Junmyeon?” Yixing asks him as he settles down next to him, pushing a cup of tea to him. “All that touring makes me so hungry.” Junmyeon groans, glancing at Minseok and Jongdae who are looking at something curiously.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” he peers over their shoulders as he sips on his tea, sputtering and choking when he realizes with horror what it is. “Why did you have some nude of this guy in your pocket, Junmyeon?” Jongdae asks him, showing him the sequence of photos of a man stripping. “I-I don’t...it's not what you think!” Junmyeon blurts out, turning to the back of the photo to check the wish again. Why does this man have the same wish as him?!</p><p> </p><p>“I went to the photo booth, as a sign of good luck. I must have taken the wrong photo while in a rush,” he explains as Minseok pats his back, finding his ability to speak again after the coughing has stopped. The rest of his friends are looking at him with wide eyes as if he had grown another head while they were waiting, and they visibly relax at his words. “He looks just like your type myeon. The bad boy type.” Yixing, ever so honest, says with a genuine smile while Jongdae sniggers at the blush on Junmyeon’s cheeks. “How perfect, you have an excuse to look for this cute guy and return it to him!”</p><p>“Isn’t that Park Jimin?” Minseok says as he takes the photo from the shy man who’s trying to come up with excuses. “You mean one of the troublemakers?” Junmyeon frowns at their words, pushing his glasses up to take a better look. “It’s him…” he mutters to himself as he remembers seeing him kicking the photo booth before striding off. Lunch break is over and everyone goes back to their tables, getting back to work. Junmyeon pushes Jimin to the back of his mind, scribbling notes furiously on everything he has to do. It’s only when Minseok taps on the divider do he realize that work has ended.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to find Jimin?” Yixing asks him as all of them leave the building, heading towards the photo booth. “I don’t know. I have seen him around before, maybe I should wait near the photo booth?” Junmyeon feels like the wish is a private matter, and he makes sure the others didn’t see it. He wants to return it to its owner as soon as possible. Minseok stayed with him as he stands near the photo booth, watching out for the petite pink-haired man to come searching for his photo. Minseok left after a while, living further from the main road and he bids Junmyeon farewell, urging him to go home soon.</p><p>“Who are you waiting for, pretty boy?” Junmyeon was getting ready to leave, turning in the direction of the voice, noticing two well-built men cornering a smaller, leaner man. “None of your business.” The reply was soft but firm, the tone making them laugh. “A pretty face but such a rude mouth.” One of them says as he leans down to grab the petite man’s chin, invading his personal space. Junmyeon moves closer, wanting to help out the man when he recognizes him under the dim lamplight. It’s the person he has been waiting for: Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin glares and slaps the hand away harshly. They back away at his aggressiveness, eyes lighting up in delight. <em>He just wanted to find the person who must have taken his photo, why is he being harassed by these men?</em> He sighs, pushing his hair back and moving further as they watch with interest, before jumping up, both legs hitting their crotch area with a satisfying sound.</p><p>The reaction is immediate, making them kneel from the pain. Jimin looks down at them, placing his feet on the head of the one who had touched him. He presses down on it until his whole face is planted on the ground, enough for his combat boots to leave indentations “I’m not just a pretty face.” He says coldly, removing his feet and letting them run away.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin strolls towards the photobooth then, heading to where the older man was standing in shock. Jimin doesn’t notice him, rubbing his ass as he grumbles about ripping yet another pair of pants. He knew wearing tight leather pants is not the best given how he tends to do moves like this with his flexibility, why should he sacrifice his fashion for practicality? He is taking off his jacket to cover the rip when he takes notice of Junmyeon who stops in front of him. Without a word, he hands a piece of paper to him and he studies it, grinning when he realizes it’s his photo. “Thanks. Did you wait here just to return this?”</p><p>Junmyeon pulls him over then, checking him for wound or injuries, concern in his voice “Did they hurt you? Are you okay? I wanted to help but I don’t know how to fight…” He knows he’s rambling but he can’t seem to stop talking, not when Jimin is smiling at him like this, eyes crescent-shaped as he let him fuss over him, demeanor completely different from how he dealt with those two men.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, dad.” Jimin can’t help saying, rolling his eyes at the bewildered look the older send him when he hears his sassy words. Junmyeon only stops for a minute, before he grabs Jimin’s photo and points to a particular one, the one where he’s stripping. “Were you trying to take a nude photo in there? What if someone like those two men just now took it? What if they-” Jimin holds up both of his hands in defense, stopping his lecture. “Woah there. We just met and you’re lecturing me? If they took it, so be it. It’s not a big deal. Why are you getting so worked up over it when I’m not anyway?” Junmyeon flushes at the realization that he might have overstepped his boundaries and offended Jimin, and his voice grows softer as he apologizes.</p><p>Jimin can’t find himself getting mad at the demure and sweet man before him. What he said might be too much for a stranger, but he can feel the genuine concern in his voice, and that’s hard to find in people nowadays. “I’m Jimin by the way.” He introduces himself when an awkward air of silence settles between them. “I’m Junmyeon.” They have both seen each other around the school and the neighborhood since the town is quite small, but they have never interacted until now. There was no need for them to talk to each other. Both have heard about each other, about how perfect Junmyeon is, or how Jimin has made a mess yet again, but they kept quiet about that, taking the time to study the other.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin knows he’s hot and uses his clothes to accentuate his solid thighs and petite frame, styling his hair and placing some eyeshadow for a smoldering effect that would make anyone he looks at melt. The ring on his fingers gives his hand an edge, and Junmyeon notices how everything fits together to give Jimin’s soft features a harder edge, like a shield to protect him. It doesn’t make him any less appealing, in fact, it makes him sexy, like a rose with thorns. It makes the older man nervous, thinking of what to say so he can get a chance to spend more time with him.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon on the other hand prefers a simpler style, barely any accessories except for a ring and watch on his wrist. His clothes are less flashy and give him a clean look overall, something that would remind someone of spring, especially when he smiles with his fair skin and features that prince charming would be jealous of. Instead of highlighting his charms like Jimin, he opts for a natural look, one that makes him look effortlessly flawless. His aura of innocence is vastly different from Jimin’s which is more sensual, and he thinks he understands why Junmyeon’s fidgeting. Maybe he’s intimidated by him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, I have your photo.” He searches his pockets, frowning when he doesn’t find Junmyeon’s photo anywhere. “I think my friends took it.” He curses, and now it’s his time to apologize. “That’s okay. Do you want a change of pants? My home is nearby.” If he didn’t mention the photo, he would have forgotten about it until he remembers what is written at the back and he sighs worriedly. He’s going to get questions if the others have seen it, and that’s the last thing he wants. Jimin shrugs and follows him as he leads the way, noticing the backpack he carries for the first time. “I’m an intern at that company.” He gestures to the building when he sees Jimin’s eyes land on his back.</p><p>“Oh. I work part-time at the Pizza Parlour.” He nods in reply, pausing when Jimin burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” Jimin is looking at his house, controlling his laugh as the older man takes his arm and unlocks his door, pulling him in as he glances at the empty street. “You’re going to wake up my neighbors!”</p><p>“Oh come on, they’re my neighbors too! I live a few doors away from you!” Jimin explains, giggling as he leans his head back on the white leather couch. “You’re joking, right? I have never seen you around here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin winks at him “Of course you don’t, goody two shoes. By the time I reach home you must be sleeping.” At that he stands up, surveying the house with interest while Junmyeon huffs at the term. “Excuse me? That was uncalled for!”</p><p>Jimin lifts his shoulders, “So what are you going to do, sue me? Go ahead baby, I know the law.” The older man stomps away without a word, before sulkily flinging a pair of jeans at him.</p><p>“Just take that and wear it. Please.” Jimin smiles at that. He’s being polite even when he’s upset.</p><p>“Chill, I was joking. Why do you talk like an old man? You’re only a few years older than me, live a little!” Junmyeon doesn’t reply to him, turning his back to give him privacy as he changes out of his pants. “I’ll have you know that I do live a little! I have a-” He stops himself in time from spilling his secret, why is he so careless with this cheeky man?</p><p> </p><p>“Have what? Embroidery collection? A safe? Or is it…” he lowers his voice into a whisper, making him lean in “A secret basement that you dump bodies into?” he tenses up at the mention of a basement, only to laugh at how ridiculous it is. “Yes I do have those two, now go home.” He can’t believe he’s chasing him out like this, but Jimin is starting to get on his nerves a little.</p><p>"Why didn’t you reject me if you live a few doors down?" Junmyeon asks as Jimin shrugs "It's rude to reject someone’s kindness." The older man can’t help agreeing to his words, it’s what he has been taught since young after all.</p><p> “Give me your number first. I will give you a call when I found your photo. Thanks for everything tonight, by the way, Myeon.” Jimin waves at him playfully, and he watches on the stairs and he stops in front of a house a few houses down</p><p>“Your house is messier than I expected, Myeon! See you around~” Jimin sings before closing his door, giggling to himself as he remembers the indignant expression on Junmyeon’s face. <em>He’s so fun to tease.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You got his number?! That’s fast.” Yixing says during their lunch break the next day, while Jongdae mumbles through his food about how it's probably Jimin who asked for it. “He asked for it so that he can call me when he found my photo,” Junmyeon says in defense, stirring his bowl absentmindedly. He hopes he gets to spend more time with Jimin, it’s fun to talk to him, even if the younger man loves to annoy him.</p><p>Jimin texts his friends the moment he reaches home, knowing they’re still up and probably partying somewhere. “Did one of you took the photo? I found the owner.” Taehyung is the first to reply “What photo? You mean of that cutie?” Jimin rolls his eyes, blinking when Yoongi sends an image of the photo. “It’s with me. You nearly threw it away, Jimin.” After thanking him and arranging to pick it up, he messages Junmyeon “Hey Myeon, I got your photo. Want to meet up?”</p><p>His friends are peering at his phone when the notification went off, urging him to reply.</p><p>“Say no!”</p><p>“No, agree to meet him.”</p><p>“Let Junmyeon decide for himself.” He sends Yixing a grateful look, asking to meet in front of his house that night. The day went by quickly after that, and the time came for them to meet. Seeing that Jimin is not here yet, Junmyeon decides to wait in his home, grabbing the nearest manga to read while his phone buzzes incessantly. He picks it up, reading all his friends messages about his date with Jimin, of how it went.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s not here yet. And this is not a date!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help rolling his eyes before switching to lying on his stomach, eager to continue reading where he has stopped. It’s easy for him to get engrossed when it comes to reading his favorite manga, he was lost in the fictional world, not noticing how much time has passed until he glances at the digital clock on the table.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sorry, I will be late! Busy day. </em>A message from Jimin pops upright as he was about to text him, and he shrugs, thinking about preparing something for both of them to eat. “He must be tired and hungry…should I order takeout?” He murmurs while scrolling through the delivery app, thinking about what to order.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin was running late since they were some last-minute customers, and as soon as his shift has ended he takes out his name tag, walking as quickly as he can to Junmyeon’s house. He knocks twice before the older man opens the door, looking deep in thought while staring at his phone. Jimin follows him and sits down next to him on the couch, turning the phone towards him. “Let’s order chicken. I’m starving.” He says simply, watching Junmyeon order. “I was craving for chicken too. I wasn’t sure what you like.” He finished ordering and Jimin stands up, taking a proper look at the house. The pile of manga at the bottom of the couch caught his interest and he picks it up, giving a nod of approval.</p><p>“You like this too? It’s good!” Junmyeon nods enthusiastically “Yes! It’s a pity the sequel isn’t as good, you know how they say-” Jimin completes the sentence for him “Some things are better kept as a standalone?” they high five each other, excited to find someone with the same thoughts. They ended up discussing the manga along with a few other titles that they’re reading, warming up to each other easily with this common topic. The chicken came while they’re in the middle of talking about their favorite characters, making Junmyeon pout slightly as he takes the food.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I have talked about manga with someone. Most of my friends are not really fans of manga.” He holds the piece of chicken with a hand, reaching for the sauce. “Same. It’s not the same talking to them about it since they don’t really understand the plot and such.” Jimin sighs blissfully after taking a bite, digging in and wolfing down while Junmyeon laughs, offering water for him and asking him to slow down.</p><p>Once they’re done with their food, they lean back on the couch, rubbing their stomachs gleefully. Jimin searches his pocket before taking out the photo, handing it over to Junmyeon.</p><p>“Here, your photo.” The older man takes it from him, heading to his room. “Can I come in?” Jimin asks, poking his head in and strolling in when Junmyeon nods in reply. He places the pile of clothes on the bed to the side and sits down carefully, watching Junmyeon sit on the chair by the study table.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing his gaze at the gaming consoles, Junmyeon tilts his head as he watches Jimin take out one of the games. When he looks at him, Junmyeon is caught off guard by the shining eyes. “Can we play this now? I have been saving up for it for ages!” the older can’t help the fond smile that appears on his lips, agreeing easily as he sets up everything. Jimin says something about wearing something more comfortable before heading out, coming back with a bundle of clothes, and…<em>is that blankets?</em></p><p>Jimin shrugs “I’m going to change here. I have an image to maintain.” Junmyeon chuckle and shakes his head, gesturing to go ahead while he prepares some snacks and drinks. When he comes back with the food, Jimin is already settled down in front of the TV, dressed snugly in blue striped pajamas and a pillow propped up behind him. “Here’s your pants. Thanks for letting me borrow that.” He points to the neatly folded pants on the coffee table as Junmyeon takes a seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin is easily excited, Junmyeon comes to this conclusion when he sees how fascinated and impressed by the game, making him appreciate the game more than he did during the first play. They’re both are the best gamers, with Junmyeon preferring to explore the place for all the hidden paths and treasures, and Jimin taking on all enemies head-on even when they’re at the losing end. “I like to go through a game a few times to find things I might miss out.” Junmyeon tells him “I do that only after I have cleared the main game. If not I will feel bothered by it.” Jimin bites his lips as he concentrates, eyes furrowed in concentration.</p><p>By the time their snacks are finished and they have cleared the main game, it was already midnight. “I have work tomorrow.” Junmyeon groans as he lies on the floor, plopping the pillow on his stomach. Jimin yawns as he stretches “Me too. I will be going then.” As tired as Jimin is, he can’t help being just a little wary of Junmyeon still. He is too used to being approached so they can be a part of the popular crowd, not because they genuinely like him for being him. Junmyeon doesn’t ask him to stay, since he has similar experiences before too. They bid each other farewell, Junmyeon making sure Jimin is safely in his house before closing his door and heading to bed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Jimin?" the younger man plops down on his couch the moment he opens the door, and takes a slice of pizza, acting like this is his home.</p><p>"You're watching this? I have yet to start on it." the older man sits down next to him with a puzzled expression "I just want to hang out with you. Felt like having a lazy day and chilling while watching the tv. You don’t have plans do you?" Junmyeon shakes his head.</p><p>"Why don’t you watch it at home then? why are you here?" Jimin glances at him, swallowing before he speaks "Because I like your company. What’s the fun in watching alone?" Junmyeon nods, understanding what he means. "Fine then. It’s nice to hang out with you too. It's...relaxing. I don't have to think about my plans." he sighs as he sinks into the cushions.</p><p>"I don’t think about those since I’m a live day by day guy, but you and your friends must have it hard." Jimin speaks carefully, unsure of what he will say will upset him "I mean...being from influential families seems tough. You know, out of the three times I have seen you, all three times you look stressed out."</p><p>Junmyeon laughs as he hugs a cushion to his chest. "You're right. I feel like I don’t have to pretend I’m this perfect person in front of you. You have the power to make me relax." Jimin smiles proudly at that, looking very much like a smiling cat as he crosses his legs "Everyone always tells me that. You don’t have to put up a front with me. It's tiring for you to do that all the time."</p><p> </p><p>“Myeon, I think that rules are meant to be broken. What about you?” Jimin says after a moment of silence, trying to lighten up the mood. Junmyeon visibly relaxes and doesn’t seem as sad, sitting up straight as he clucks his tongue “If there’s no law and order, the whole world will be in chaos!” Jimin hums in thought “Yeah, but if we always stick to all rules, what fun is in that? We won’t know what else is out there.” Junmyeon crosses his legs, biting his lip as he ponders. “You are right…” he gives in “Of course breaking serious rules is not cool, as long as it’s not serious crimes I think being a little lenient goes a long way.” Junmyeon frowns as he tries to wrap his head around this new concept “So it’s like…how I made sure to explore all of the maps in the game?” Jimin claps his hands together, satisfied “Yes, just like that!”</p><p>That makes Junmyeon smile, and he chuckles “I think I can understand what you mean better now.” they grin at each other, before Jimin smacks him with a pillow, giggling as he staggers, the two getting into a pillow fight, letting their worries fly away like the feathers that are in the air.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jimin makes it a point to show up at his doorstep every Friday after that, waving at him cheerfully when he opens the door or is on his way home from work. Since both of them are not that fond of cooking, they always order takeout, taking turns to choose the menu. Jimin’s staring at the screen, talking so softly that Junmyeon almost missed it. “Those stupid assholes.” It makes the older man move closer to him. When something is on his mind, it is very obvious, especially the way he would curse under his breath.</p><p>“Who is it this time?” he can’t help asking, even though he knows it’s a little nosy of him. Jimin and his group of friends, Bangtan, are the ‘troublemakers’ of the town, painting graffiti on the walls, hosting large parties, and having raced on the empty tunnels on their motorcycles. It’s a fast-paced life, one that is full of adrenaline and something Jimin enjoys most of the time, but there would always be someone trying to challenge him, provoking and pissing him off intentionally when he ignores them. “He said I’m short. You know how I hate being called that.”</p><p>Junmyeon hands his bag of chips over to Jimin, who takes it and munches angrily. “Why do they always have to point out our height? It’s not like we can’t help it.” Junmyeon empathizes with him, for it's something he dislikes too. Jimin makes a sound of agreement “It’s weak if it’s the only comeback they have.” He says, feeling less bothered by it the more he talks about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. So don’t let it affect you.” Jimin stands up and brushes the crumbs off his pants. “Can I stay the night here? I will just sit on the couch.” The older man blinks “I’m lazy to head back home. I will be as quiet as a mouse.” Jimin goes on when he hears no reply, washing up the bowl diligently while he waits. “You didn’t have to do that…Alright, you can stay.” Junmyeon gives in, knowing that he will keep to his word and not having the heart to reject him after knowing he had a bad day.</p><p> </p><p>When he left for work the next day, Jimin is still fast asleep. He arranges his blanket so that it covers his feet, mouthing a “See you later.” As he closes the door as quietly as he can. At work, he can feel his friends’ enquiring stares at him while he dives into work, and they are eager to ask him all about what happened the day before the moment its lunchtime. “Nothing much, we read manga and played games, that’s all.” Junmyeon covers his mouth as he yawns, taking a sip of his drink. “It’s not like you to stay up late” Baekhyun points out with a shit-eating grin. “Hanging out with Jimin is relaxing. I lost track of time.” They nudge him playfully as they hear his words, all while he is humming happily, thinking about the next game they can try together.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin wakes up to a ton of messages, most of it from Taehyung who seems to be panicking.</p><p>
  <em>Jimin? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why are you not at your house?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you being kidnapped?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jimin rubs his eyes sleepily, typing a short reply before lying back down.</p><p>
  <em>I’m at Junmyeon’s house.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Just as he was going to fall asleep, there are knocks on the door. “Give Jimin back to me! Hey, open the door!” Jimin sighs before trudging to the door, opening it with bleary eyes.</p><p>“Are you okay?! Why are you here?” Taehyung is worried, fussing over him as he mumbles a reply. “We hanged out till late and I was lazy to walk back.”</p><p>Taehyung shakes his head “You barely know him, and other than us, you have not let your guard down and stayed over at someone else’s house. What’s gotten into you?” Jimin washes his face at the sink, eyes widening slightly when he realizes that Taehyung is right. “He makes me feel at ease, and he’s a great guy. How did you know where he lives anyway?” Taehyung is fidgeting uncomfortably, “How can I not know? He’s kind of famous here.” He does not like being at a stranger’s house with the owner absent, so Jimin picks up his items, pulling him out of the house and towards his own.</p><p> </p><p>“He stayed over at Junmyeon’s?” Namjoon asks in surprise, and the other boys look at him questioningly while he sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Why are all of you making such a big deal out of it?” Yoongi speaks up quietly “You have never done it before. How can we not be surprised?” Jungkook has him in a headlock in seconds, while he struggles. “How was he?” the question makes Jimin confused before he realizes what they are asking about. He understood their reaction now, and he gasps, face red as he exclaims “We did not sleep together! We are not like that, we just read manga and played games, THAT’S ALL.” He says firmly before any of them can say otherwise, folding his arms as he sends them a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>Jin laughs and claps his back warmly “Alright, it’s good to hear that you have found a new friend. Introduce him to us sometimes.” Jungkook nods “We promised we won’t bully him. A friend of yours is a friend of ours!” Jimin smiles “I will ask him about it. Don’t you dare to bully him!” Being shy, Junmyeon is a little reluctant to meet the others, glad that the younger man didn’t push him and gave him time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Next time then!</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s work as usual, but Junmyeon feels restless. His father called him in and lectured him about how his work is lacking recently, and all he could do was keep his head bowed as he nods and respond meekly. He didn’t feel it initially, but the longer he stays in this company the more he feels suffocated. His group of friends all has clear goals in mind, either to take over their family business or to further their studies abroad. Junmyeon doesn’t like how his life is planned out for him, even though all of them are used to it. The rest are satisfied with it since they have come to like and are good at whatever area they’re going to be in. Junmyeon knows he wants to work in a game company instead, but he has never taken the leap of faith, his pessimistic side cutting off his thoughts before he can find the courage to do it.</p><p> </p><p>What he couldn’t stand more, is that he might have to live in his father’s shadow forever, being compared to him on a daily was tiring enough, and he had to live up to everyone’s expectations, even though most of them are strangers. Today of all days, he can feel the pressure and stress piling up and dropping on his shoulders, making the day seem to drag on forever. His friends noticed it too and tried to talk to him, and he couldn’t help smiling fainting, and saying that he’s fine, something he is used to doing all the time. <em>I just want to be away from here.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go for a ride.” Jimin hears a voice calling out to him, and he notices someone who’s leaning against a bike, dressed in a dark blue shirt with planets on it and form-fitting black pants. The leather jacket was slung loosely on his shoulders, and he’s tapping his boots lightly to a beat. <em>Who is that?</em> The man notices him just staring and takes off his shades, waving at him with the gentle smile Jimin is now familiar with. “Jimin!” he moves towards him, tilting his head when he doesn’t reply. “I was stressed out from work so I want to go for a ride. Do you want to go with me?” he’s offering the other helmet to him, hair styled up beautifully to show off his eyebrows and forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of racing with you-” Junmyeon’s reply is immediate “No way, that’s too dangerous!” he shrugs, a smile on his lips at how predictable he is.</p><p>“Fine. I will go with you. Where did you get this anyway? You don’t look like the motorcycle type.” Junmyeon puts on his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“I saved up and bought it secretly. Lied to my parents and said I went for tuition classes when I was going to the driving lessons.” Jimin whistles, feeling admiration for him. “So there is a rebellious side to you.” The older man barely gives him time to hold on before starting the engine, laughing when Jimin yelps in surprise and glares at him through the mirror. “I learned how to drive a car too, just in case. Personally, I prefer this more.” Jimin can’t help but agree with him. There’s something about how the breeze feels when riding a bike that makes the experience memorable, no matter how long one has driven or ridden on one.</p><p> </p><p>“So, stressed about work?” Jimin starts when they stop at a convenience store nearby, eating ice cream near the bike. “Yeah…Everyone expects me to make no mistake, and sound so disappointed when I did. I’m not a robot, of course, I make mistakes! So what if my dad’s the CEO?” Junmyeon has not really talked much about his feelings to anyone before, but with Jimin, it comes so easily. There’s something about Jimin that makes him so at ease and comfortable. He was always taught to be calm and control his emotions, so that he can assess the situation, which caused him to bottle up his emotions more often than not “You definitely need a beer.” Jimin concludes when he looks at his upset expression, pushing him to sit down on the chair and going in to buy two cans of beer and some snacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you about those. We don’t even know each other well and here I am complaining about work.” Junmyeon feels bad as he accepts the can of beer, taking a small sip while Jimin places a leg on his own chair, ignoring the dirty look the staff gave him through the window. “That’s why you feel more comfortable to tell me about it you know. You don’t have to live up to my expectations. Plus, you can listen to my complaints after. Deal?” he holds out a pinky, making Junmyeon laugh out loud at how cute it is before he stops, trying to control his expression. “Hurry up and do the same! I know it's small, I’m used to it by now.” Jimin will never forget the number of times Taehyung had grabbed his hand and compared their fingers while laughing loudly, making him a little irritated sometimes. When Junmyeon does it though, he feels like he has accomplished something to see the frown be replaced by a wide smile, eyes crinkling and the sound that comes out slightly high pitched.</p><p> </p><p>By the third can of beer, Junmyeon is pulling Jimin closer by the chair, whispering gibberish to him before he burst into loud laughter. He fails to notice that Jimin has not touched his beer at all, and pushes it towards him silently when he squints and searches for a full can. Jimin can’t help but feel pity for the older man. “Isn’t it hard living like this?” his voice is soft and Junmyeon turns to him, blinking as Jimin pats his back. “Don’t bottle everything up. You are going to end up exploding one day from it.” Junmyeon nods, letting Jimin drive the two of them back home. “Rather than what everyone else thinks, what do YOU really want? Think about yourself instead of others, it’s your life after all. Have a good night’s sleep Myeon.” Junmyeon murmurs a soft “You too, Jiminie. Sweet dreams.” In reply, deep in thought about what Jimin have said</p><p> </p><p>After that night, the two of them are closer than ever, going to each other’s house whenever they’re feeling down or just want to talk about the new game or manga, simple things that put a smile on their faces. It became a part of their routine, frequently texting to talk about their day if they can’t meet. They also introduce each other to their friends, pleasantly surprised by how they got along well. Sometimes the others will join them too, and it gets a little chaotic, but Junmyeon and Jimin have never felt happier, surrounded by their favorite people in the world. Their friends hang out with each other too, bonding over common topics. It was a sight to see, two of the most unlikely and vastly different groups laughing and having fun together.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon ended up leaving the company he was in, instead of interning at a game company, the first small step he took to achieve his dream of being a game developer. His parents were against it at first, but when he told them to trust him, his father sighed and agreed, making him promise to come back if he finds it too hard. It was the first time he was allowed to do something that’s not planned for him, and he works extra hard, to not disappoint them and also to hold on to his dream. Jimin is encouraging, taking design courses to brush up his skills.</p><p>“One day you will develop a game while I work beside you, designing the game.” Jimin declares as Junmyeon laughs, holding his coke out for a toast. “To our future game!” he cheers while Jimin clinks his coke against Junmyeon’s “To our future game company!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, you know how we met because of the photo booth?” Jimin asks as the two digs into pizza, and the older man nods in reply, looking at him.</p><p>“I didn’t believe that it will grant wishes at first. But now I do.” he smiles at Junmyeon. Junmyeon hums in reply, gulping down the coke before shrugging.</p><p>“Same, my wish came through.” Jimin leans closer curiously.</p><p>“Yours too?” That makes the older man raise an eyebrow “Too?” a lot of time has passed, and what he has seen on the back have slipped his mind.</p><p>Both of them take out their photos at the same time, placing them on the table side by side with a finger pressing down on it lightly. “On the count of three,” Jimin announces as Junmyeon nods.</p><p>“One, two, three!” they say at the same time while flipping to the back of the photo, reading the words in disbelief before Jimin slings an arm around him, both giggling happily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want someone to understand and appreciate me for being me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>